mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BlankyXP/The Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew :: THE TRIQUEL
Blanky: HOLA, AMIGOS! Welcome to The Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew...THE TRIQUEL!!! Several Blankyjet Crew members reported that the last Blankyjet blog has started lagging again for their computer like teh original Blankyjet Crew blog, so a new one has been created. For those people who be new around here and don't know what in the gol-dang name of the jelly angels I'm talkin' about, be sure to check out the previous blogs: here and here to know what is going on. :O This is basically like a story about a bunch of random characters who go together on epic adventures. Ja, ja.Normally, anyone is welcome to join, but as of this time, no one can join in, as we already have too much characters with us during this adventure at the moment, so you might have to join next adventure or so. :O You can still read, and comment to ask questions (put comments unrelated to the RP in between parentheses (( )) <--- like dat). For those of you who don't know, the original Misadventures of the Blankyjet Crew was the first of many RPs. o.o Its popularity inspired the ideas of the many RPs that we have today on MySims Wiki. YAY!!! Anyway, teh rules, as always: #'Do not try to solve situations too quickly.' It makes an adventure short and very boring. Although I do not say it, this kinda thing is a huge pet peeve of minezors that I see very often throughout this roleplay thingy. You won't be penalized for this, but many of us (or at least me) will probably be kinda annoyed at you. For example: :*'May Ann Naise:' AAAAH OMIGOSH WHERE IS MY BABY? :*'Royal Payne:' According to my uber-awesome psychic powers, I'd say they're in Mercury. 'Cuz I'm cool like that. :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! :*'Royal Payne:' *teleports us to location instead of normally going to Blankyjet and flying there, and there is the baby lying on the ground, crying* There you go! :*'May Ann Naise:' Oh, thank you! *cries in joy and takes baby* :*'Narrator:' And that's it...I guess... THE END :This example also goes with rule number 2, kinda. #'Overpowered-ness.' If you're gonna join, don't do one of teh most annoying things and become over-powered. You're limited to like 1-2 special powers. And it'll be especially annoying if you violate rule number 1 by violating this rule. Also, don't make your character "just know stuff". This violates this rule and rule number 1. And uh...no teleportation powers. Or that just makes traveling on the Blankyjet completely pointless. (Marlon will only teleport stuff to short distances, for the most part.) #'No killing. ='' We can only brutally injure each other and Neo MorcuCorp. For example, if Batman killed Joker in the 3rd episode, that would suxor, wouldn't it? (Well, it wouldn't suxor for Batman, but it'd suxor for ze audience who like watching him and the Joker try to kill each other. *shifty eyes*) And no, I'm not tryin' to say we can kill them later, dweebs. o.o Furthermore, do not try killing other Blankyjet Crew members (unless they are going to be bad guys undercover). And uh...no violence for no apparent reason either. No "OMG YOU MEANIE *STABS MILLY BAYS TILL HE DIEZ LOL*". #'This is America.' Or uh...at least I think most of us are in America. o3o Everyone has equality, and that means you can't manage teh roleplay and do stuff like "LOL MY CHARACTER IS STILL STAYING HERE AND THAT'S FINAL ". Since we are a democracy, we will vote for the best choice. And if we vote for sumthin' you're against, too bad, so sad, mon. And uh...to tell teh truth, I do have some more authority than some of you, because I was teh one who created this thing in teh first place...but most of the time, I will ask for the opinions of fellow roleplayers. If you stay stubborn, if I can, I will try to come up with an alternative, but I can't promise anythin'. #'HEART-POUNDING SITUATION!! AAAAH...oh wait, he's logged off...' Uh, if you plan to make a heart-pounding situation during the story, please try not to log off immediately after...or we're just gonna go bored waiting for you. You won't be penalized for this, but it's kinda wack, if you get mah drift. #'Controllin' other characters.' For teh most part, please do not control characters other than your own unless it is necessary to continue the plot. And if you do control the character, please do not be a jerk and make them say stuff like "I'M AN IDIOT HAHAHA". Goes kinda in sync with rule number 2 and 4. It is probably more tolerant to control actual MySims characters than OCs (original characters), since many of our OCs are actually our real selves. #'No profanity.' I know many of us sometimes have a colorful vocabulary, but keep it outta this roleplay. There is no language filter on MySims Wiki (unfortunately), so I (or another user) will warn you when you try to post sumthin' naughty, and edit it to be sumthin' nicer. If you only do it sometimes, I guess it's okay, but I think we're gonna flip out if you use the infamous "F" word. #'WE ARE ALL FRENDZ.' And keep it that way. 'Nuff said. #'Do not try to change the subject or story from finding ancient civilizations into a random gore fest, or make too much events occur at the same time.' And I repeat, do not. o.o It makes teh whole roleplay seem pointless and void. =' And uh...in my opinion, typing about yourself doing violent stuff to another user even though you're actually just some gigglin' personthingy sitting in front of the computer typin' stuff you aren't actually doin' just makes you look like an imbecile. *shifty eyes* Also, do not change the subject. Like for instance, do not change the story into sumthin' like for instance into a story about convictin' Batman because he stole a stapler from Key Food...I DUNNO, JUST DON'T. And uh...don't make too many events occur at the same time...like in the last roleplay, first we saw a buncha people that looked like us from another dimension, then devil twins falling from a portal/gap in the ceiling, then randomly, a road roller trying to kill us...ja...we're not THAT unlucky, maaan. D= When controllin' your character/yourself try to make your posts/actions insightful...and uh...have some meaning/relation to the plot. Now, to review what happened in teh last Blankyjet Crew blog!!! NARRATOR, GET OVER HERE!!! Narrator: LAST TIME ON THE MISADVENTURES OF THE BLANKYJET CREW... *screen flickers into flashback* :Game-fanatic: *sees figure ahead* What's that? :Figure: *walking up* AAAAHH!!! INTRUDERS!!! :Game-fanatic: It's the Hoshizalas! :Hoshizala: *flings random stuff at us* :Game-fanatic: No! W- *hit* -we come in... *dodge* peace! *hit* *hit* Quit that!! :Blanky: STOP IT!!! WE COME IN PEACE!!! :Hoshizala: *screaming* :Leaf: Dude! What do we do?! :Hoshizala: ✌■ ♓■⧫❒◆♎♏❒✏ :*more Hoshizalas come* :Game-fanatic: *dodging a teapot* Whoa! Calm down, umbrella guys! :Hoshizalas: *preparing catapult* :Travis: *texting* :Game-fanatic: *receives text* "OMG, we r being ht!!! :-O" Seriously, Travis?! I'm right here! :Travis: *texting* :Game-fanatic: Ugh... *receives text* "Srsly." *dodges rock* Narrator: The Blankyjet Crew, determined to complete their quest given to them by the book of the ancient colonies, meets with the ancient race of the Hoshizalas; a civilization of flaming umbrellas that are known for their military strength that inhabit the Sun. At first, the Hoshizalas are on the defensive and greet them with hostility, throwing objects at them. Marlon searches for a way to appease them and make them calm down so that they will stop throwing objects. After a long search in the book, Marlon finds out how to appease the Hoshizalas: hop on your left foot, while crossing your eyes, and whistle Yankee-Doodle. Game-fanatic performs this and the Hoshizalas settle down. *screen flickers into flashback* :Game-fanatic: Why do I have to do it?! :Wolverine: *brings out claws* Do you wanna save us or not, bub?! *shields start fading* :Game-fanatic: Eh, fine... *starts hopping on left foot, while crossing eyes, and whistling Yankee-Doodle* *shields disappear* :Hoshizalas: *stop throwing stuff* *clapping and cheering* The Blankyjet Crew explain their situation and desperately beg for their help. A Mexican Hoshizala by the name of Sombrilla agrees to help them out and joins the Blankyjet Crew as a new ally. *screen flickers into flashback* :Hoshizalas: *arming themselves* :Mexican Hoshizala: Everybody take it easy! ¡calma! Why did you come here, anyway? - The sun is a very dangerous place, you know... :Joey: Honestly, I don't know all the details. But these guys are looking for you and the other ancient races, or something. :Riot: Relax. *thrown into another net* WHY ARE YOU DOING IT KNOW!? :Mexican Umbrella: We think it's great comic relief. :Wolverine: Please, come with us. We wish to stop an evil association from harming you and your allies. :Mexican Hoshizala: Hmm... your story seems mighty important. I guess I'll come with you. Narrator: The Blankyjet Crew fly to their next destination, Acorn's (Leaf's cousin) Library to find more information about the role of the elves in the war of the ancient colonies. However... *screen flickers into flashback* :Game-fanatic: HOW MANY TIMES CAN YOU GUYS SAY THAT?!?! :Maria: Uuuu! :Sakutarou: Uryuuuu... :Leila: Uwuuuuu... :Game-fanatic: IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE ANY LONGER!! :Maria: Uuuu, really? Uuuu... :Game-fanatic: AAAAAWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! :Maria: Uuu! It's Maria's magic! Maria's magic! For Maria's mama! :Leila: S-sorry... it's a habit... :Sakutarou: Zzzz.... :Riot: Uuuuuuuuuuuuuh, what you screaming about GF? :Blanky: WHAT WAS THAT?! IT SOUNDED LIKE A DYING ANTEATER!!! I WAS SLEEPIN', PUNKS. :Leaf: It's just G-f. :Blanky: FANATICMAN, SHUDDUP!!! *falls back asleep in a millisecond* :Leaf: *goes back to writing music* :Marlon: W-wait...isn't Blanky the pilot? :Leaf: Yeah? :Marlon: So shouldn't she be piloting? O_O :Leaf: ...oh, the Elven lord... Narrator: The Blankyjet is once again about to crash...this time in the Cowboy Junction island of King Roland's kingdom. Cowboy Junction is a rural island, home to residents Ol' Gabby the blacksmith, Chef Gino the famous pizza chef, Roxie Road the milkmaid, Rusty the (supposedly former) Robber, and Ginny the sheriff. The island is famous for the pizza tour that Chef Gino offers for visitors to the island. The Blankyjet Crew crashes in on the island, only once again to miraculously survive. However, the Blankyjet Crew find their jet stuck in the mining area of the cranky Ol' Gabby... *screen flickers into flashback* :Blankyjet: *lands on the coast of Cowboy Junction* :Game-fanatic: *falls out of jet* :Ol' Gabby: *running up to the jet* *whacks my head with a rock* DANG FLABBIT, YOU CRAZY KIDS MESSED UP MY MINING SPACE!!! :Game-fanatic: First of all; OUCH! And second of all; we're sorry if we "messed up your mining space", our pilot was sleeping on the job, resulting in us falling uncontrollably. :Ol' Gabby: I don't give a ding dong 'bout you and your crashing metal bird! All's I know ya gotta move that thing so I can go into my flippin' mining area, or Ol' Gabby'll give ya a beating! Narrator: Ol' Gabby angrily demands that they move the jet from the mining area. However, none of the crew listen. Ol' Gabby decides to take the matter in his own hands. *screen flickers into flashback* :Ol' Gabby: YOU GOL-DANG WHIPPERNAPPERS! Ignorin' Ol' Gabby here, eh? YOUNGSTERS THESE DAYS...if you ain't gonna listen to Ol' Gabby here, it looks like Ol' Gabby gotta take this matter in his own hands! *picks up two pickaxes and starts hammering the Blankyjet* Fish-gobbling, turkey-feeding, gol-dang METAL BIRD!!! :Marlon: N-no, no, no! Stop! Please! :Ol' Gabby: QUIET, WHIPPERNSNAPPER! *turns to Marlon and looks at his beard* Your beard too soft, like cotton candy! Tat's a woman's beard, like Mama Gabby's! A man's beard be like Ol' Gabby: rough an' handsome!!! :Marlon: ...woman's beard?! :Riot: Oh, you got served. :Wolverine: Listen, senior! We got to go somewhere and we need that jet so we can go to the forest! :Chef Gino: Cosa è successo; What happened?! I heard a crash! :Ol' Gabby: Just some messed up kids and their metal beard CRASHIN' INTO ME MINING SITE!!! :Leila and Luke: *become invisible* :Kogasa: Uhhh... o-o; :Maria: Uuuuu... o.o; :Sheriff Ginny: YELLOW BELLIED VARMINTS! *starts fighting Riot* :Riot: AH! I CAN'T HIT A LITTLE GIR-OW! I NEED THAT TO SEE! :Secretive: Uh... I was listening Gabby. :Jamie: *fixing uniform* :Roxie Road: *comes running* What's with all this fighting?! :Ol' Gabby: These pepperoni-sniffin', green-haired, llama-hearders just crashed their metal bird into Ol' Gabby's mining site! Now Ol' Gabby's movin' their wreckage someplace else! *slamming his pickaxe onto the jet* :Roxie Road: NO! TOO MUCH VIOLENCE! VIOLENCE CAUSES MESSINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111oneoneoneONEONE :Everyone except Gabby: *sudden silence* O_O :Ol' Gabby: *effortlessly pushing the Blankyjet* TAKE THAT, METAL BIRD!! :Kogasa: Must... resist.... urge to.... *eye twitch* :Maria: o.o; :Secretive: No violence please! :Jamie: I'll just walk around. :Riot: OW! SOMEONE HELP! OW! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT? :Ginny: I was a black-belt last week! *continues fighting Riot* :Roxie Road: GINNY! ENOUGH! :Sheriff Ginny: Oh shucks! You sure I can't take one more hit on him? :Roxie Road: YES. :Sheriff Ginny: *sigh* Okay... *walks away into her jailhouse* :Roxie Road: That's better. :Ol' Gabby: *still pushing away the Blankyjet* THAR YA GO. *pats hands, and smiles successfully* Ol' Gabby's work here is done! *runs over to his mining site, and starts mining away* :Leila: Does that mean we can go now?! :Kogasa: (Gah, hate Cowboy Junction...) :Game-fanatic: Yep, let's get in! :Dr. F: *peeping through window, trying to hide from Ol' Gabby's vision* :Leaf: Dude, what are you doing? O_O :Dr. F: Shh! I'm hiding from Ol' Gabby! :Leaf: Why? I thought you said he was your friend. :Dr. F: Well, that's not entir-- :Ol' Gabby: *hears him* Friends?! That messy-haired, goggle-wearing, spicy-pants used Ol' Gabby like an Ol' Guinea Pig! :Dr. F: No, I never would do that! You were more of a lab rat... *innocent laughter* :Ol' Gabby: Oh, and that makes it much better. :Game-fanatic: *trying to start the jet's engine* What the heck?! Why isn't it working?! *looks under the jet to find no engine* SOMEBODY STOLE OUR ENGINE!!! :Everyone: *gasp* Narrator: Another problem has arisen for the Blankyjet Crew: WHO HAS STOLEN THE BLANKYJET ENGINE?! Let the adventures of our heroes continue below! Category:Blog posts